keovefandomcom-20200213-history
Don't mind this
dylan alasdair cadwell history *dad was a former basketball player turned businessman, running a carwash *mom is a published author *he had an older sister who died of a heart condition when she was only a few days old *he had scoliosis when he was younger 2014 *professional basketball player , golf w family , occasionally baseball w friends *dylan is a charming guy in general, sweet and sensitive, perceptive, and a bit shy. these qualities are both his strengths and weaknesses, for while dylan possesses enormous sensitivity to his feelings and those of others, that same sensitivity can cause him to hold back and repress his considerable talents *hes still incredibly insecure and hes not perfect; because of peer pressure, sometimes he ends up mirroring their traits and comes off a little bit like an asshole. and he has a bit of a temper as well. but other than that, good guy. *meets skyler snow when his teammate (who was the team captain at the time) goes to steal a chemistry test after class hours so he can pay back his debts *she was the teaching assistant for that day and offered to lock up *she was going to go back because she left something *then found the teammate AN D dylan right outside . like she was like "whatever but ill definitely take a mental note of this" *she was called to the principal's office about it *but before she does, hes like . listen. IT WAS ME, i stole the test, *then in the admin she was like "i really dont know who it was BITCH' *then dylan takes the blame for his teammate *so hes suspended for two weeks an d he realizes he has to still learn the shit even while hes at home *then he gets his shit from his locker when skyler goes to talk to him *like "u said it was u." *or whateve.r but yeah I CAN RP THIS if ever. WOW IM SO OPTIMISTIC *so she helps him out with academics the entire time he was suspended *whats next bitch *theyre friends until he becomes a senior like they were hanging out and sh e was always ther e even when he was dating girls on and off *they had a thing but also not. like they had feelings for each other but never ended up acting on it because he was apprehensive about dating anyone when he was at the top of his game or whatever bullshit excuse people use when they like someone but doesnt wanna commit to them because theyre horrible people * then skyler moved away to go to an ivy league school and hes left with his basketball scholarship or whatever 2016 *he starts dating eleanor nightshade 2017 *has a one night stand with skyler after a fight with eleanor (finding out that she moved in with joey) *ridden with guilt, he breaks up with eleanor and confessed about the affair *eleanor storms off angrily and doesn't speak to him for months *he clears things up with eleanor, accompanied by skyler *he apologizes, and so does skyler. eleanor isn't happy about it but ,, she gets it. she already broke dylan's shit anyway *starts dating skyler 2018-2019 *last year of playing professional basketball in college - team captain *'''peacemaker '''of the team ; he intuitively knows what people want, or feel, he can be extremely diplomatic and tactful. patient and cooperative that he is, dylan works well with groups and somehow finds a way of creating harmony among diverse opinions (because he's more grown up now) *skyler storyline (figure this out) skyler florence snow history *she didn't grow up rich (rich grandparents, not so rich parents. *skyler's mom was rich and was supposed to marry into a rich family *but skyler's mom got pregnant by her high school boyfriend when she was 18 *skyler's grandparents were disappointed but like didnt want skyler to have a bad future *so they helped out in whatever way they can *when skyler was 15 she noticed that her parents were fighting more than usual *turns out her dad's gay *surprise *so they get divorced *skyler and her mom go live with her grandparents in lebeaux *so she used to live in barfield *but now she lives in lebeaux *but by that time she was already studying in barfield high w a scholarship *and she competes in contests stuff like that *she has to maintain her grade to keep studying there *like she doesnt act rich since she didnt grow up rich *but now she totally is *like we're talking oil tycoon grandparents 2014 *wants to become a lawyer *moved for college (got accepted into an ivy league school) 2016 *becomes deaf due to accident (look this up) *becomes depressed and starts drinking, doing drugs, self-destructive behavior *comes back home because she knows she can't be a lawyer anymore being deaf and she stops studying *her grandparents enroll her to learn sign language and go to college *but shes not ready to go to college motherfucker 2017 *she thinks shes doing fine but then she relapses after being triggered (idk what the trigger is) *reunites with dylan cadwell *she goes to his place drunk one night and shes crying *and when he opens his front door she just throws herself at him and hes like *wait no i have a girlfriend *but she cant hear him cos shes DEAF *but then he goes ahead to sleep with her anyway *blablah *eleanor storyline *enrolls in gallaudet university to become a historian 2018 *second year of college *she and dylan start dating